


No space between

by QueerShipSailing



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, True Love, gay disney, mentioned Ben (disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerShipSailing/pseuds/QueerShipSailing
Summary: What would have happened if Evie had kissed mal during space between?





	No space between

Evie couldn’t believe she was holding Mal’s hands, it wasn’t unusual in itself but now on the island she knows mal isn’t holding back. The blue haired girl remembers the first time she touched her, they were five and mal held her hand out to introduce herself. She felt a spark immediately, and even though Mal’s eyes shining green didn’t scare her the moment made her think the barrier was gone. 

She had known she had found her place in Mal, her home, from the moment they meet as long as their mothers didn’t try to interfere they were together, Evie belongs to her purple haired beauty, not to Auradon or much less the island. It is her, wherever she is, her heart goes along.

Mal grips her hands, bringing her back to the real world, their fire much stronger now that the deep green eyes reflect all the affection she has felt during all this years. The hard grip seems to never want to let go, neither is wanted to, all the taller girls wants is to reach out, to pull her girl in and take her. Mal is hers, not Ben’s, not an island girl, she belongs to her. The possessiveness takes her in a sudden fury and not like ever before Evie wants to mark the girl as hers, show how much the short girl means.

 

And she does.

 

Their kiss is gentle, much more than they ever thought, Mal smells like smoke and ink, but tastes like strawberries and magic, a paradox. Evie smiles at how much that symbolises her girl, a tough and sweet mix of their lives.

The pale girl gets soft and Evie passes her hands in her waist to support her, the other caressing her brand new straight hair. It ends fast and before the fair skinned can open her eyes mal is hiding on the crook of her neck, it feels somehow familiar even if they never done this, so she holds her harder, even if they aren’t going anywhere. Before Evie can think it through all the shorty’s weight is over her, her hands loosely warped on her neck, she is already holding her up alone when she feels Mal’s hands shaking, and suddenly all of her body is.

At first it scares Evie, but before she can try to look at her girl the shaking arms are tightens on a deadly grip over her neck. So she does what her heart tells her to and holds on her even harder, Mal is now cuddling her chest in a koala hug, her tears getting her neck wet and breaking the blue haired princess heart.

Then the sobs come. She can’t even believe she is still alive, this is the second time she sees Mal cry, and it hurts even more to think she is the cause. Making her cry was the last thing she ever wanted and it not only rips her apart but freezes her to the bones. All she wants is to comfort her pretty purple princess, her small chaotically good princess, so she carries her to the couch.

The couch is dusty and way deeper than any of the ones in Auradon, that’s due to it not having any lumbar support, but it’s theirs, they found it in the docks when they were twelve and had to fight a bunch of creeps to get it. The first thing they took here, together, then they started coming here every day, with mal moving in when she was fifteen, still sleeping in it more than the bed. That was the first time the fair skinned girl thought her feelings for mal might have been a little more than proper, she knew she trusted her, but that was when she knew she didn’t want a prince. Not that her mother would ever approve that.

She didn’t even approve mal as a friend, but that girl was all that matters.

When they were suited Mal was cradled into her lap, still hiding her face and holing in for her life. Evie tries to look at her, to make her stop crying, but the shorty’s nails claw into her neck and shoulder forcing her to stay put. Not even trying to call her name made her stop, running her hands over her back, shushing her so she can stop crying, she doesn’t let go, but the sobbing stops. The problem is Evie can now feel the blood already dripping from where her nails stay deep.

“Mal please look at me.” She says cradling her face so she can look up, and calling her name again in her pleading tone. After what felts like an eternity the faerie looks up, eyes still closed, face wet from her tears and her shorty never looked so fragile. “M, Don’t hide from me please?” She looks down avoiding the princess’s worried eyes, but she knows her eyes are open now, and mumbles something intelligible, but Evie knows what it is. She just wants to listen to it, so she whispers for her to speak up.

“Please don’t leave, E” The pale faery rushes back, more tears dripping from her now puffy eyes, and her face is cradled up in response, her tears wiped away with the softest of touches.

“I would never leave you, have you not been listening to me babe? You’re mine and I won’t ever let you go. Not without me.” Evie declares before she can even consider the pet name that would slip from her lips, and Mal glances up, expectantly, smiling now in a way she never has, still with her deep down wicked, but full of happiness and something that seems beyond affection.

In a matter of seconds it is already her favourite sight, any of her smiles have a way of warming it’s way to Evie’s heart, but this one made her whole sense of self melt. 

“So I’m yours now?” the wicked tone in the pale girl’s voice makes her fall silent, and fall into a crimson shade that doesn’t match her hair well. All of it seems like a dream and Evie is caught in by her eyes, staring deep into each other’s souls, and it feels magical. “Because I would like that a lot princess.” Mal is the first to speak, rendering the girl under her even redder.

She gives her a side smirk when she feels how the taller girl’s shivers at the old nickname, her eyes shine in a light green and make the already mesmerized princess not believe what is front of her. That she likes her back, so she looks down, now being her turn to mumble an answer. Of course the faerie repays by saying she didn’t hear and caressing her neck, this girl is going to be the death of her, so she whispers her answer enough to be heard.

“Only if you want to…” This time Mal is the one to pull her face up, the one to start the kiss, to deepen it and utterly distract them too much for the wave of magic being created between them to be noticed.

When they break apart for air, their lips puffy and hearts warm, their wave is far gone. They join their foreheads, Mal taking her hands and kissing her knuckles. Evie’s eyes are hurting now and she blames the tears she feels are to come, her heart is so full from her long lasting love being answered. 

They open their eyes at the same time, the emerald orbs looking back at the red-brown ones, both glowing in deep shades. The magic still in the red shine taking Mal’s breath away, she knows this is where she means to be, all the hardness in her heart leaves when the taller girl is in the picture. Her navy blue curls make her soft from the second they meet, she never dealt well with it, her feelings made her a lot harder and bossier than she should be with her princess. But Evie never backed down, not even when they went to Auradon and she looked like her mother. Now getting back here she can’t help but think that if this was all it took for them to be together the king’s kidnapping was so worth it.

 

“I’m yours.” She says kissing her lips softly. “My princess”


End file.
